Far Cry 3 - Madness
by maggi3magpi3
Summary: Let's get this straight,Vaas is going to have a hard time having a healthy relationship with anyone, let alone Terra Madness. She arrived on his reject stage,ready for death,but instead Vaas had different plans for her. Follow Terra as she attempts to adjust to the insanity of life on Rook Islands as Vaas' pirate in training while seven skydivers descend into their worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**"I wish I hadn't cried so much," **

**said Alice as she swam about, trying to find her way out, **

**"I shall be punished for it now, I suppose, **

**by being drowned in my own tears!" -Lewis Carroll**

Grenade smoke wafted through Terra's hair as she stepped through the scattered wreckage of a truck and pulled two limp bodies from their unbuckled seats. The dumbasses didn't realize she had tossed a grenade in their backseat as they passed each other. She set them out on the road and crouched to sift through their pockets. She pulled out a wallet from the man's back pocket and smirked at the stack of bills, mostly twenties. The fucker must have thought he was going to resupply or trade with the next village. It might've been for food, but also could've been for weapons and ammo. Either way, the natives had to go. It was just a coincidence that it was really fun to blow shit up.

"Alright. We're done here." She waved the stack in front of Vaas' nose and hopped on the passenger side of the jeep. He floored it, smirking as he felt the thump of two bodies under the tires.

"You done? How much does a sniper even cost?"

She flipped through the bills with her thumb, "the best ones? A lot. Let's get back." Hoyt's suppliers didn't just give these snipers away, especially to new recruits, so Terra had to take it upon herself to raise the money. She finally had enough and was eager to get her hands on one.  
>Vaas looked over at her and the sun falling behind the ocean... sometimes it was hard to imagine what she was like before all this.<p>

"Take a picture Vaas, it'll last longer."

"Fuck you, perra." He smirked, setting his eyes back on the road. They pulled into the compound and the music was already blasting. She stared at the entrance with a pensive eye, absently humming the bass line. Vaas opened his door and saw she wasn't moving.

"Eh! The fuck you doing?"

Her mood had changed and she stared at the compound with an uneasiness, "I dunno, Vaas ... I hate this place."  
>He leaned against the door frame, an impatient tension growing between them, "Terra, just get the fuck out."<br>She sighed, clenching the wad of cash tighter, "No."

"Why are you testing me? What the fuck do I have to do?"

"I'm tired of these assholes treating me like I'm some stripper. I've made my kills. You fucking trained me, personally, and they still think they can slap my ass, or whistle at me. It takes every fucking muscle not to shoot them all in the crotch."

"Fucking christ, Terra. Who gives a fuck?"  
>Before he could stop her she threw the stack of cash expertly at his face, pissing him off.<p>

"I give a fuck, Vaas! That's it, give me the key." She held out her hand expectantly, waving her fingers. Her rubbed the bridge of his nose and seethed with anger,

"All I fucking do for you… I fucking give you everything, and you treat me like shit."

"No, no, don't turn this around-"

"Well, GUESS WHAT, Terra? You don't get to blame the ground for hurting when you fucking let yourself fall. You're on my island. I'm the king, and you work for me, or you can go fuck yourself."

"Ha. That's rich, Vaas. What, should I thank you for not shoving a bullet through my skull? For not for not slaughtering me like an animal? Oh, thank you so much! You're the best." Her sarcasm deepened his irritation and his words spewed like venom.

"You were NOTHING!" He banged his fist onto the hood and she jumped a little, "You wanted me to kill you 'cause you knew you were fucking useless. I _saved_ you, perra, so put on a fucking smile and get the fuck inside before I drag you by your hair."  
>Dark, challenging shadows danced around her eyes and she opened her door.<p>

"Finally!" He said and started marching toward the compound. She slammed her door and walked in the opposite direction towards the jungle.

"You FUCK!" He started charging toward her like a bull but she didn't bother to run or even look back. She knew he was stronger, but she felt confident he wouldn't hurt her. But then again, it wasn't beneath him. He tugged her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "I'm really trying, you know, but I'm starting to wonder if you're even worth it."  
>She looked down, a sliver of guilt flashing across her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm trying to adjust."<p>

"Christ, hermana." He smiled, relieved he finally tamed her, "you fucking bipolar? Come here," he pulled her into his arm and she wrapped hers around his muscular waist and they started walking back. Vaas really had a soft spot for her. She had once been just another reject, but he decided to make something useful out of her instead, and he was proud of his work. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. You can shoot the next guy who whistles at you in the balls, but you have to promise me something."  
>She looked up at him, "and what would that be?"<p>

"You come with me tomorrow. I want to see if you're ready to really get out there. Maybe I'll even let you use a real gun."

"Oh, I don't know if you're ready for that, hermano." She teased, mimicking a Spanish accent.  
>They entered the compound together and saw the others partying casually, drugs and drinks getting passed out. They both got by relatively unnoticed and Vaas went his way to get high while Terra went down the hall to her room where she crashed on the bed. She started thinking about Vaas. She felt a mixture of everything. Odi et amo, as they say. The day they met she was a reject, not even good enough for the slave trade. Too much of a temper, they said, she wouldn't last long. He was about to shoot her in the head when he looked in her eyes and saw the emptiness. So he tucked the pistol back into his belt. Perhaps he thought of her as a challenge, or a game. Maybe he saw potential. Either way, he realized that she wanted him to shoot her, but he wasn't going to let her get by that easy.<p>

"You think you're ready to go? You think you've had enough of this world, huh?" He asked, almost insulted. She didn't move, she didn't blink… she just stared at him, hollow.  
>He leaned in real close so that he could whisper and gain intensity. "You're on my island now. This is my little strip of paradise, okay? I can't have your shitty attitude pissing all over my sunshine."<br>Still, she didn't stir. As if she was just waiting for the end. He pulled out a handful of bullets from his pocket and held out his palm, "These bullets aren't free you know, I don't just hand them out to FUCKERS who don't want them!" He gripped her arm with his free hand and shoved her off the platform into the dirt where the dogs began barking eagerly for a meal and Vaas' men started cheering. She didn't notice that the fall had broken her arm, but she felt it go numb and wondered why. Vaas hopped down beside her, smiling.

"So, what to do hermana? How can I help you? What can I do to make you happy?"  
>The way he said it, as if there was some solution, really made her furious. She glared up at him through matted white hair and shadowy eyes,<p>

"Put a bullet through my skull. End it. Don't waste your time."  
>To her surprise he started giggling, as if she just told him some joke. Through fits of laughter he spoke, "Wow! That's that's the worst thing I ever heard," he paused to regain his composure, "you really need a therapist." He stood up and circled around her, "good news though. I'm the next best thing. You know, I hope you packed a toothbrush...on my island there is no easy way out."<p>

Vaas was her worst nightmare, yet her best friend. How did that work out, she thought, and drifted into a heavy sleep.

Terra woke with a start. Vaas was hovering over her and she almost punched him in the face.

"Fuck!"

He laughed, "Chill! It's just me, hermana. We got to go, get the fuck up."

"I thought I locked my door." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He wiggled a chain of keys in front of her and she sighed with disapproval.

"Where are we going?"

"You forget? You're coming with me." He opened her door and lingered in the frame. "Look your best, brush your hair for once, fuck." He teased and she threw a pillow at him.  
>She began fixing herself up and kicked Vaas out so she could change. She slipped on a pair of brown shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of dirty, worn leather boots where she hid a few knives and strapped on a belt where she could holster a pistol.<br>She ran her fingers through her hair and tied it back in a ponytail and recalled how Vaas once nearly tore out her hair during training to teach her a lesson. God, it was hard to love that fucker.

She opened her door and Vaas was waiting patiently. His eyes flashed across her momentarily with a hint of wonderment. She really was beautiful. If she wasn't so stubborn and cold, he could've made a lot of money off of her. But fate had other things in store for his little reject.

"Alright, let's fucking go already." He said and pushed her forward down the hall. A lot of the pirates were still drowsy and hung over, but Vaas' entrance alerted them.

"You FUCKS! I don't pay you to fuck around!"

They started moving grudgingly. One guy kept an eye on Terra, making her itch under her skin.  
>Her hand hovered over the pistol on her belt. Vaas left her temporarily to give out orders, and she stood uncomfortably against a wall, her eyes scanning the compound.<br>A few men passing by grinned at her with yellow teeth, and one of them was particularly brave.

"You Vaas' entertainment?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to her. She fumed and imagined her face had turned beet red.

"You fucking new here?" She asked, her posture imposing despite her small frame.

"Yeah, why don't you - give me a tour." He reached for her waist but she twisted his wrist, the cartilage popping, and pulled her gun on him.

It was time to make an example.

"Listen up, fuckers!" She dragged him to the center of the courtyard and everyone was watching. He whined with pain. "Randy here thinks I'm the entertainment. So, I'll put on a show!"  
>She aimed her gun and shot his knee and he screamed. A few gasped or cursed while others stared in awe.<p>

"My name is Terra Madness. You've all seen me around. I know you have because you fuckers can't stop staring, like I'm some fucking alien. Well, I am here to tell you that I am not a stripper, a prostitute, whore, or slave. I am a _pirate_." With little to no expression she pointed her gun at his crotch and pulled the trigger and many cringed and looked away, feeling his pain. The man screamed viciously and fell into shock as he bled out on the concrete. It was music to her ears.  
>She put the pistol back into her belt and walked away, as if nothing happened. But on the inside she was exhilarated, <em>alive<em>. Vaas caught up to her at the entrance of the compound, a proud gleam in his eye.

"I see you took up my offer. Next thing you know they'll be feeding you grapes off the vine."

"That's your job, Vaas." She joked.

"Yeah, in your fucking dreams, perra."

"The good ones." She winked and followed him into the jeep once more. They were off to see the new product and sort out the money makers from the rejects.

**Hi! My name is Maggie and this is my first story ever on this website so let me know what you like and what you don't! :) I'll really appreciate any feedback. I'd say this was pretty experimental to me, so I'm definitely up for suggestions on plot or any other ideas. I'm also still trying to figure out this website so bear with me, and let me know if you want to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Truth is everybody is  
>going to hurt you: you just<br>gotta find the ones worth  
>suffering for." -Bob Marley<strong>

**Before:**  
>Terra opened two swollen black eyes and felt her entire body ache. The sun beat down on her and she could already feel her skin burn at the slightest movement. How long had she been out? From what she could remember, it was morning when she came out here. The sun said it was around noon, which meant she'd been baking in the sand for hours. Piece by piece she reformed her memories and remembered what happened. This was the aftermath of Vaas' "training" sessions.<br>Vaas, a man twice her size in muscle alone, beat down on her until she found a way to fight back or escape. But she couldn't. She was too small and too weak and too slow, and so she paid the price. She dreamed about that bullet on the reject stage.

"Ay! Awake, I see. Ready for round two?" Vaas said, and she turned her head to see him criss-cross in the sand, making a sand castle with childish interest. Her throat was too dry to even speak, but he waited for a reply.

He placed a small shell on the top of his work, wiped the sand off his hands and looked at her with an insulted glance,"What? Was it something I said? Why won't you answer me, hermana, huh?"

He waited a few more seconds before he really got pissed. Slamming his fist against the castle, the sand sprayed over her and for a moment she thought she saw a human head in its place. He grabbed her shirt, slightly lifting her up.

With all her strength she managed to get a few words out,"-enough... enough, please."

He chuckled, "No... don't fucking beg. You have to learn, or you will never survive here. You have to learn, hermana, or you go back to the start... a worthless, American bitch who no one gave a shit about... I want to help you, Terra. Let me help you become something great," he said.

That was the moment she began to admire the darkness despite her deepest urges not to. Perhaps this really was her chance to start over. Perhaps all the pain in the world was better than than wanting that bullet.

"Okay." She said. He seemed surprised.

"Okay?" He confirmed.

"Okay." She said again and forced herself to sit up.

"That's my girl. Here," he handed her water and a fruit. "Enjoy." He smirked as she chugged it down and then stuffed the split open pomegranate into her face like it was cake.

**Now:** They arrived at the camp with the new shipments. Terra hopped out and kept close to Vaas as they entered a shack filled  
>with the hostages. In total there were ten people. Seven belonged together, and the other three were alone. Their wrists were all tied up above their heads, and many were sniffling or whining with fear. Vaas took a gun from one of the men and handed it to Terra. She awkwardly adjusted to the weight and threw the strap over her shoulder. Another man gave Vaas an update. While screening the hostages Terra half heard something about skydivers. Who the fuck would sky dive onto Rook Islands?<p>

"Terra?" A weak voice asked. It was one of the hostages, at the very end of the line up. And he recognized her. Her heart raced and stared at the man. Dark, brown hair - rich blue eyes... this was her boyfriend. Memories flashed back of them racing through the jungle as gunshots fired behind them. A hound had grabbed her ankle and she fell while he kept going, not even looking back.

With more confidence he spoke to her, "You gotta help me Terra, I came back for you." Panicked hope shook his voice, as if he had a shot out of this. She stood frozen as Vaas figured out what was happening.

"Wait - wait, wait, wait. You _know_ him?"

She gulped nervously, "yeah...should I, can I talk to him?"

"Anything you wanna say to him you can say to all of us."

"Fine..." She approached the broken man and clenched her rifle like a safety blanket. "Zed, what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, baby. What's going on, are - are you one of them?" He took a closer look at her. She was so different. Her eyes were sullen, her muscles were tone, and there were large discolored bruises and scabbed cuts wherever her skin showed. It was like she just walked out of a post-apocalyptic movie.  
>She answered with a short nod and his head tilted.<p>

"But - but why? You have to go home, everyone's worried sick."

"SHUT UP!" She swung her gun into his stomach and he lost his breath. The complete shock of the situation fell over him and disbelieving tears began to linger in his eyes. His Terra was a monster.

"It's too late! You're too fucking late!" She roared and did everything she could to prevent Vaas and others from seeing hot tears that threatened to flood over. Her voice became choked, "No one came for me, no one fucking cared! You all left me here to rot! I thought... I thought my life was worth something... but this island has opened my eyes. I - I see right through you, Zed. I see everything so fucking clear now."

"Terra," Vaas put his hand on her shoulder. She flipped around, almost about to hit him, but his relaxed presence restored her to a mild state, "you have to kill him."

She blinked and felt a fear creep into her throat.

"Don't be a pussy, you can do it." Vaas helped her position her hands around the rifle and aimed it at Zed. He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her back, "all you have to do ... is pull the fucking trigger. This fucker didn't even come for you, he's lying through his teeth. All he wants is to save his skin. Just pull the trigger."

It was like Vaas was a snake charmer, seducing her into a dark trance. _He doesn't care about me... he never did. He's a liar. _she told herself and started to move her finger over the trigger.

"That's it." Vaas said, a sly smirk aimed at Zed as if to assert what was his now. "Shoot him."

It all happened at once. Gunshots rang out and Zed went limp after gurgling blood for a moment, and then Terra fell to her knees, a high ring in her ear drowning out the world around her.

"Nice, chica! That wasn't so hard, was it! Terra?"

She stared at Zed with the same blank expression she had when Vaas first met her. One shot to the throat, two shots in the gut. Three shots he deserved.

Vaas crouched in front of her and waved his hand over her glazed eyes.

"If he wasn't here for me, why did he come back?" She asked abruptly, still staring at the bleeding body. Cautiously, one of Vaas' men reached in his pockets, pulling out a map of Rook Islands. There were specific 'x's marked across it, a treasure map of some sort...

"This was on him when we caught him. He must've found this on his way out and thought he could make a buck off a few relics."  
>Money... it was always about money with that fucker.<p>

Her fists tightened and she felt nothing but resentment slowly burn in the center of her chest.

"Hey! Look at me!" Vaas yelled, tipping her chin up to look him in the eyes, "Fuck him. You're one of us now. I take care of you. Not him. "

Vaas had a twisted definition of "care" . He was sadistic and murderous and insane. Yet... she was drawn toward him and his dark kingdom. She liked the way it felt to be strong, to have gone through real shit and come out on top. Here, she had grown into a dangerous weapon, and Vaas controlled the trigger.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and brought their lips together. For once Vaas was caught off guard, but he didn't resist.  
>Her lips felt right on his, like water hitting the tongue on a hot day. <em>Refreshing.<em> She pulled away, shocked at what she had just done. How would he react? She feared the worst and shrank, but nothing happened.

"Fuck." Vaas sighed and stared at her."You're fucking crazy, Terra." He said after a long pause. She rose, cheeks burning, and felt the urge to run away forever. She had just made an idiot out of herself and now the pirates would go back to not taking her seriously. What the fuck was she thinking?

"I'll wait outside." She said with her back turned and slammed the rotted wood door behind her. But instead of waiting she threw her rifle on the ground and pulled out a wad of cash. She was going to get her sniper, and maybe some weed. _Anything_ to distract her from all this shit.

**sorry if the phrasing is a little strange or blocky, I was sick while writing this:P Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)** **On a side note, have you noticed the small hints towards a certain Greek myth? ;) -Maggie**


End file.
